non_canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-2317
CT-2317, better known by his nickname Shade, is a clone commander in the Republic army. He commands the 320th Legion and Dragon Battalion, an elite clone unit in the Republic. History Early Life Like all clones, Commander Shade was born on Kamino. He was a captain and participated in the Battle of Geonosis and Battle of Murkhana before his promotion to commander. He helped command a squad of clones during the Battle of Geonosis and during the Battle of Murkhana, commanded the Venator-class Star Destroyer Eradicator.'' ''Shade served under the command of Tor Suvar, a Jedi Master of Mandalorian and Corellian descent. Middle of the War About the middle of the war, Commander Shade helped lead the Dragon Battalion's Task Force on many missions until 5 years after the end of the Clone Wars, when his battalion was given 4 new Imperial-class Star Destroyers, as the Venator-class was becoming outdated. End of the War and Order 66 During the last few days of the Clone Wars, Admiral Tallor and Commander Shade led the 320th Legion and Dragon Battalion to Penta V, one of the moons of Penta. The Penta system had come under attack by the Separatists in an attempt to take the Penta shipyards. When the 320th arrived to the Penta system, Shadow Station, the Valiant-class station in orbit of Penta V was being overrun by droids and Republic forces on the planet were being bombed. General Suvar took Commander Shade and Dragon Battalion in an Arquitens-class light cruiser to take back the station and wipe out the droids. When most of the station had been taken, Commander Shade was ordered back to the Eradicator ''to handle any Separatist cruisers that were still in the area. The last of the Separatist cruisers had just barely been destroyed when Order 66 was issued. After it was given out, Commander Shade requested to Admiral Tallor to scan Shadow Station for General Suvar, a few seconds later, he was detected on the station's bridge. After Admiral Tallor's scan, Shade ordered the ''Eradicator to fire on Shadow Station's command bridge and wiped out almost all people and droids inside except General Suvar. The Jedi Master had sensed what was about to happen and got out of the bridge through a nearby maintenance shaft seconds before the bridge's destruction. After the bridge was destroyed, General Suvar successfully snuck into one of the station's main hangars and stole a CZ-R3 Interceptor. Commander Shade tried unsuccessfully to stop General Suvar's escape by sending a squadron of ARC-170 fighters and CZ-R3 Interceptors. He went into hyperspace to an unknown location before the Republic fighters could shoot him down. Imperial Era Siege of Murkhana About a year after Order 66, imperial forces led by Commander Shade invaded the planet Murkhana. The planet was being given supplies because of the current state of the planet. Imperial forces had been sent to Murkhana because of the moderate number of Corellian cruisers in the system, which were led by Raythe Antilles, a captain in the Corellian Defense Force. Appearance CT-2317's Phase 1 appearance is similar to Captain Lock's, except the visor is dark orange. Shade uses a DC-15S blaster as his main weapon and also carries 2 DC-17 blaster pistols. His helmet has an orange stripe going down the top of the helmet and a black visor. Shade's chestplate has the symbol of Dragon Battalion, the elite unit he commands, in black and an orange stripe going down the length of his armor. His Phase 2 appearance has a black stripe on his helmet, like his Phase One helmet, but doesn't have a visor. His armor has the Dragon Battalion's symbol on it in black. He uses a DC-15 Blaster Rifle instead of the DC-15S and still has his DC-17's.